Champions of Shackled Basin
'''Champions of Shackled Basin' is the third season of Champions. Hosts Overview Villages Reference Races *'Humans:' Gain 2 additional Reputation when improving relations. Also gives access to the Ribcage Wharf Faction. *'Ghouls:' Also gain 10 Materials when hunting, fishing or gathering fragments. Allows recruiting of Necromancers. *'Mossfills:' Gain +2 Food from all hunts. Allows recruiting of Druids. Professions The following professions are available by default. *'Warrior:' Bonus applied when attacking. Each level is the amount of followers killed. *'Guard:' Bonus applied when defending. Each level is the amount of followers saved in case of an attack. *'Miner:' Bonus applied when gathering materials. Level is minimum amount of Materials gathered (up to +100, ie. level 2 gain between 20-120 Materials). *'Archeologist:' Bonus applied when gathering fragments. Level is amount of Fragments gained. *'Diplomat:' Bonus applied when improving relations. Level is amount of Reputation gained. *'Recruiter:' Bonus when recruiting champions or followers. Level is amount of Followers gained when recruiting followers, or amount of Food saved when recruiting champions. *'Priest:' Enables praying. Every 10 levels gives additional bonuses. *'Engineer:' Bonus applied when constructing buildings. Each level is equal to 20 less Materials needed, down to 50. *'Fisherman:' Bonus applied when fishing. Level is minimum amount of fish caught (plus 4. ie. level 4 gain 4-8 food). *'Hunter:' Bonus applied when hunting. Level is chance to kill a large beast, providing more food. Each level is equal to a 10% chance. Level also determines food gained from large beasts (large beasts give Food equal to the hunter’s level+1). *'Rogue:' Bonus applied when assasinating. Every two levels are equal to 5% (up to 50%). *'Saboteur:' Bonus applied when sabotaging. Every 2 levels are equal to 5% chance to succeed (up to 100%). The following professions are exclusive to a certain race. *'Druid:' May shapeshift into a Tiger (+3 additional Food from hunts), Bear (+3 Followers killed or defended when attacking or defending), Eagle (+1 Fragments when gathering Fragments) or Deer (special action: gain food equal to the druid’s level). Bonuses increase by 2 every 5 levels. *'Necromancer:' Special action: may turn any dead friendly champion into a zombie, which will follow the necromancer around. A zombie doubles the output of the necromancer’s gathering action (hunt, fish, gather materials, dig for fragments, improve relations, recruit followers). Stacks with multiple zombies. Can have one zombie for every five levels. The following professions are exclusive to friends of a certain faction. *'Warden:' Bonus applied when breaking out a prisoner. Every 2 levels add 5% to the chance of being successful (up to 75%). *'Flutist:' Has one additional action for every five levels (ie. a level 5 Flutist has 2 actioons, level 10 has 3 actions, etc.) *'Shaman:' Special action: Gain an amount of Materials equal to the Shama’s level (times ten), as well as Food and Fragments equal to half the Shaman’s level, rounded down. (ie. a level 6 Shaman will give 60 Materials, 3 Food and 3 Fragments). Buildings The following buildings are available by default. The following buildings must be unlocked somehow. *'Ribcage Fishing Hut (300 Materials):' Double Food from fishing. Does not stack. Artifacts 50 Fragments is required to construct an Artifact. Factions ||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |} ||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |} Logistics Character Identities Category:Champions Category:Seasons